


Raihan X Leon One Shot Collection

by Kibagon



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword and Shield, Pokemon Sword and Shield Versions
Genre: Angst, Boyfriends, Fluff, Husbands, I’ll upload as soon and as much as I can, M/M, No Lemons, Other, Shipping, fiances, leon and Raihan are relationship goals, more tags soon, one shots, sorry - Freeform, theres a little bit of everything, they are an OTP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibagon/pseuds/Kibagon
Summary: A collection of Raihan x Leon One Shots with prompts I have either come up with myself or have been given by others!Includes:Fulff, Angst, Romance, Sadness, Death (Not yet so not marked as such) and more!Please comment any ideas/prompts you have too!
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Leon/Raihan
Kudos: 29





	1. Fashion

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment any Prompts/Ideas you have for a next fix! <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Leon has a bad sense of fashion on their first date

It’s a usual and normal day for Raihan, he’s making his bed and putting on some clothing and making sure he looks nice and casual for the day ahead of him. The day ahead of him? Helping Leon look fashionable. He’s going to need every inch of his sanity for today, it won’t be fun and it won’t be easy and Leon is certainly going to be playing and mucking about, he has no time for that. 

Well. He does. He’s a little soft on his rival. Lover. This is a date, right? It should be a date, even if Leon hasn’t explained specifically that this is a date, Raihan feels special and he’s dressed the part, ripped jeans, half tucked in button up shirt that’s only about halfway done up to show off those rippling abs he works so hard to get. 

They’re meeting at the fountain in wyndon, the corviknight tax is reaching their destination at any given moment and if anything Raihan dares to say perhaps he’s a little excited about the whole endeavour, it’s not every day you get to go out with your long time crush. Raihan just so happens to be rivals with his!

Of course he’ll get there and be waiting another 30 minutes past the due meet up time, exactly 11:00am, because Leon will have gotten lost and results in sending out charizard which results in the stubborn lizard misleading Leon until he gets bored of making Leon get lost on purpose. Raihan is very glad his Pokemon don’t do that to him.

The corviknight taxi journey is quick, he’s sat on one of the walls by the fountain, taking a selfie and posting it with a tiny caption and about 1 million hashtags, watching the likes pour in within the first minute and grinning like a Cheshire Cat. Or a purloin, in this case. He gladly watches the number of likes raise every second.

30 minutes pass like it’s nothing, a sharp prod on the shoulder and a jolt of surprise, Raihan is looking at Leon. Leon is looking back. Raihan goes to have a sneaky scan of his crushes body but then pauses and the bad fashion hits him, it feels like a combine harvester just rammed into his rib cage.

What is he wearing? Blue to green gradient top with bright yellow and neon pink flowers popping up like pimples, shorts riding up his a- actually that one isn’t too bad, that can stay- and socks. And sandals. But oh nooo. Not any socks. It wouldn’t be Leon if it was any normal trainer socks, he looks like he stole these particular ones from some poor golfer down the road! 

Raihan is speechless. His mouth is open but all he can do is stutter out incoherent noises. Leon laughed “Sorry, it’s not that bad though, is it?” The smoothness of leons voice and the soft laughter and how hot he looks- why does he have to be wearing such a dumpster fire?!

Shaking his head, Raihan disagrees “You need some help.” He confirmed “I would add with fashion but... your colour palette, the clashing on the shirt- you look like you’ve grabbed five styles from five countries and made them have a baby.” 

The champion chuckled and blushed, feeling rather sheepish “Oh, it is that bad, heh, luckily I have you as my date to help me pick out some good things, hm? You’ve always been the expert of fashion between us both- so anyway, I was thinking of more of a suit like style to wear around...”

Their conversation trails off as the rivals enter the shopping sector of wyndon because Raihan desperately wants to get Leon into decent clothing as quickly as possible to avoid being seen with the literal dumpster fire. Though the whole time they do this they’re smiling. And holding hands. What a weird first date. At least it was needed.


	2. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Leon gets lost and texts Raihan via SnápMon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment any Prompts/Ideas you have for a next fix! <3

Galar is one of the smallest regions on the globe, so therefore it is significantly harder to really get lost. But the champion gets lost anyway, because the champion doesn’t care what others think. His brain is just a little too small to process the areas around him.

Luckily, no ones worrying about the champion right now, Raihans just finished with his gym for the day and he’s laying about at home, scrolling on his phone, just chilling and having a little bit of fun because that’s definitely allowed. Especially after such a busy day of training his gym trainers and eating food and working out.

That’s when he gets it. A notification from SnápMon. A notification from the Champion himself. Leon. Raihan audibly groans and whistles his jiggly Goodra over for a hug whirl he’ll read through the brain fart his rival has sent him. It’s bound to be an interesting journey, that is for sure.

Opening the notification he’s greeted with a picture, Leon, with what looks to be like the Aether Foundation in Alola in the background behind him, tears running down his cheeks and looking terrified with the caption ‘Please help me Rai, I’m Lost’. Raihan can’t keep a straight face and bursts out in laughter, frantically clicking the call button as he’s laughing. 

“Rai!” The signal seems fine at least, Leon sounds very relieved “Oh thank goodness you called me, this nice lady called Lusamine is helping me out right now, I can’t understand a word she’s saying to me, heh! It’s all a little galaxy brain for my knowledge!” The champion commentates, turning on the FaceTime option and grinning at Raihan through the camera.

Raihans not sure why he wants to melt more, over Leon’s unironic use of probably the least funny memes in the century or because leons smile is bright enough to shoot lasers through metal. Maybe both. Both is good. He blinks as he thinks about this “A nice lady called Lusamine, huh?? You know Leon being champion and all I would have hoped that Chairman Rose taught you a little about stranger danger, hm??” 

Leon paused “ah.” His face shows conflict “you’re right, he did. But she seems pretty smart, and she’s pretty- not to say that I trust her more because she’s pretty or anything I’m not /that/ thick, I don’t even like women. But uh- looks cant be deceiving, why would she feel the need to deceive me?? I am the undefeatable-“

“Yeah, yeah. Undefeatable champion of galar for a decade and counting, we got it, mr, you can stop rambling on about it to every poor citizen whom you talk with.” Raihan grumbled, the line is silent, then there is a baited breath and a quite gasp.

Then a whisper “...Raihan, I think I’m in danger.”

The gym leader audibly groans and gets up “I’ll be back, gooey.” The spoke to his Goodra as he slipped his trainers on, his hoodie on, and called Snapper, his Flygon, over to him, hopping on the large dragons back. “Hold on, princess, I’m on my way.” He spoke to the phone as they took off. Ah yes, another one of his daily duties. How could he forget about helping the lost champion in distress?


	3. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Leon has been told to smile maybe one too many times

“Say cheese”

“Smile!”

“Turn that frown upside town!”

“A frown doesn’t look right on a pretty face like yours”

“You look miserable when you aren’t smiling”

“It’s fan service to flash a smile”

“You’re fake. Even your smile.”

“Really, it’s pathetic, you should be frowning, you have no reason to smile”

Wham.

The walls been punched again, Leon recoils his fist and stares at his no bleeding hand, his knuckles grazed but the pain of his fans cuts deeper than any bloody fist could. Why was he feeling so much pain? Why couldn’t he just move on? The blood is starting to make him feel dizzy, he’s always hated blood. It makes him nauseous, unwell. 

He crumbles and falls to his knees, unwanted tears making etches down his cheeks, slowly slowly dropping, down. Cascading and falling into the carpet, being sucked into the dry fabric. The Ex Champion curls up into a ball, feeling vulnerable and unloved, like that he will never make a difference. He never deserved to in the first place. He’s alone. 

He caused this.

Downstairs a door can be heard opening and closing, a quiet tread of footsteps make their way up the carpeted steps and soon a familiar rival is knelt by the ball of sadness, regret radiates off the taller. Why did he leave Leon along when Leon was oh so fragile? He knows that Leon is fragile. He shouldn’t have left him. This is his fault.

He caused this.

Raihan wordlessly pulls Leon into a hug, embracing the champion whom is now ugly sobbing into his chest, arms wound around each other, one hand kneeling through the slightly messy hair that’s still ever so soft, and finally, he speaks up.

“...It’s not easy to see you cry like this.” He admitted “it’s always easier to see people smile, to tell people to turn that frown upside down. But.. you’ve been suppressing your own emotions for so long.” Raihan feels tears building up as he says this. “You’ve been told to smile so many times that now maybe it hurts you to do so..”

He caused this.

Leon’s looking at him, still sobbing away, saying nothing in reply, this is a really hard conversation for Raihan to have. It is incredibly hurtful. Incredibly hard. He can feel his own eyes watering and he joins in with the crying, though he’s smiling through the tears.

“You don’t have to smile..” he hushed out, kissing leons forehead, “we can cry through this together, I’ll be your pillar of support, because I know in the end that you’re my beam of light, even on the rainy, cloudy and foggy days like these..”

The ex champion waits a moment before responding with a meek ‘thank you’, the two rivals snuggling up to each other, tears running freely with the hope of drying in the near future so that the sun can come and bless them with better days.


	4. Rivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we briefly describe the ten years of Raihan and Leons rivalry

Normality is something that the champion gets used to. Battling his rival each year in and out, his team is always changing its never the same, this was his first attempt at the throne, he sends out a wooloo with a thick cotton like coat. This wooloo evolves to become a goat, while it isn’t exactly a sweeper, it does what it needs to faint off his rival. He moves on.

Being the champion for a year straight, Leon wants to demonstrate that he can work with any singular type, despite the difficulty that might lead him to. He sends out a Tsaarena, watching her kick and attack at everything, they train for half a year. Now he’s back at the stadium again. His friend has more dragons, a lot of dragons, bringing powerful moves to the scene. While his tsaarena isn’t exactly a sweeper, it does what it needs to faint off his rival. He moves on.

Two years running, he’s trying out water, a beautiful type with immeasurable strength, instead of offence he’ll look into weather, that might do him the world of good. He’s go a seismitoad by his side, it’s big and bulky with no strength to hide. They spend hours in the wild areas, finding the best way to learn strategy. Now he’s back at the stadium again. His friend is back but with less dragons, he threw Raihan through the loop, there are no rain dances from the sliggoo, no sandstorms from his Flygon. While his seismitoad seemed too bulky, it did what it needed and sweeped his rival. He moves on.

Three years and going the praise is a plenty, the chairman is happy, the region is hopeful, there is nothing in leons way, three years an counting, its fire types today. He picks his starter out the box he forgot, trains his charmander with tears sweat and blood, by the end of year they are closer than ever. Now he’s back at the station again. He’s at a significant disadvantage, his rivals Goodra had a lot of water moves. While his charizard was newly evolved, it did what it needed and sweeped his rival. He moves on.

Four years, sponsorship heaven, Hes heaving, he’s breathing, he feels like his falling. No matter where he goes he never knows where he is, an overwhelming feeling for sure. It’s ghosts and fighting for this year. An Aegislash and a Machamp will do, they train and they train and they fight through the night. Now he’s back at the stadium again. His rival is just and powerful, that’s the closest Raihan gets to a win after all. While Aegislash seemed weak at first, it did what it needed and sweeped his rival. He moves on.

Five years, a job or a chore? Dragging yourself across the floor, his hair meets his pecs, his shorts get shorter, he feels like he’s growing for the last time. It’s fairy this year and he’s at a huge advantage, picking a Hatterene from ballonlea. He treats it with care, trains day in and day out. Now he’s back at the stadium. As predicted the battle is easy, Hatterene is a blast until dreepy. While Hatterene isn’t a sweeper, it does what it needs and faints his rival. He moves on.

Six years. He’s truly exhausted, kept away from his family and friends. The chairman doesn’t his care, Sonia hates him. It’s ice and rock, cold and hard. He gets a Mr Rime and a Coalossal, one proving easier than the other. While he’s training his mind has changed. Now he’s back at the stadium again. The battle is quick and easy, Mr Rime takes out plenty, even dreepy. While Mr Rime wouldn’t even listen at first, it did what it needed and sweeped his rival. He moves on.

Seven years, it’s getting old now, he’s getting rusty and it’s not that great. The outcome it battles is feeling formulaic and boring. No more growing, no more training. Being hit on at every corner, fan girls squealing, boys are screaming. Dark type is the theme. A deino will do, he proves to be powerful, training during the day and night, they make camps and they cook average curry. Now he’s at the stadium again. It isn’t as easy, he isn’t as focused, but things go his way after two Pokemon down. While Deino isn’t a sweeper, it did what it needed and fainted his rival. He moves on. 

Eight years. Chairman is cruel. Sponsorship hell, no time for friends. Trying to find his sexuality and have fun, only to be dragged to the tower for PR. It’s dragons this year so he picks up an Axew, they bond from egg and beyond, so he takes it to isle of armour, they train endlessly through. Now he’s at the stadium again. Focus lost. Raihans smiling. Three Pokemon down, he’s panicking, he sounds out his Haxorus and rampages the stadium. While Haxorus was just a baby, it did what it needed and sweeped his rival. He moves on. 

Nine years, he’s stuck in a tight hold, it’s suffocating, no righteousness. He’s squirming he’s praying. He wants to break free, to feel memory he goes back to grass again. He’s got a grookey with a special ability, they go out and he thinks of the past. They train day in and day out. Now he’s back at the stadium again. Unfocused, three Pokemon down, it’s becoming a pattern, his battling is sloppy, he send out his Rillaboom with confidence. While his Rillaboom was a type explored already, it did what was needed and sweeped his rival. He moves on.

Tenth year. Nothing is the same, his team was prepared but things are different. Hitting. Begging. Pleading. Smiles. Paparazzi everywhere, rumours threading at every misstep. ‘Oh, Leon, why you so weak now?’. Resolve crumbling as he endorses his own brother. Chairman telling him ‘I need your help’. Get involved in something you shouldn’t, risk becoming galars fakest hero. Pain in the ribs, throughout his whole body. Now he’s back at the stadium again. 

It isn’t Raihan.

His Aegislash is down.

It isn’t Raihan!

His Haxorus is down..

It isn’t Raihan!!

His Seismitoad is down?!

It isn’t Raihan!!!

His Mr Rime is down!

No, this isn’t Raihan!

His Rillaboom is down!

Wait, this isn’t Raihan!

His Charizard is down. 

While he’s done everything that he can, this 10 year girl did what she needed and sweeped him. So he slinks off.


End file.
